My Sacrifice
by HoldMyHand-KissMyLips
Summary: The bond between adult and child can never be broken. Not again. She swore her life to the little girl, but what happens when she's put to the test? Where will her loyalty lie? HxOc
1. Chapter 1

I dont think this is a good start. Review and maybe I'll continue!

**_My Sacrifice_**

_

* * *

_

_Forver..._

My eyes snapped open, the memory still playing in my mind as if it just happened. A low growl emitted from my chest as I stood. Darkness consumed the roof top I had slept on, my dark clothes making me seem invisible. My crimson eyes glowed as a sudden noise in the alley way caught my attention.

I crept along the edge of the roof, slowly blending in. My hands reached for my sais on my waist, spinning them into my grasp. A gust of wind brought my long black hair blowing high in the air and my black cape blowing behind me.

My eyes slowly scanned the area, people. I snarled, my long fangs showing in the faint light. People, in _my_ territory. Master would not be pleased. Four, shouldn't be too hard. I waited till they left the alley way, they we're being cautious. I jumped down, landing quietly. I followed them closely, inspecting them. They walked down the street, looking for a building, the only light across the street flickering.

* * *

"This place is giving me the creeps." He shivered, looking around at all the debree. Street lamps had fallen into the street, on top of houses. Some houses had no roof, rats living in the rotting wood. He was tall, his carrot colored hair all too annoying. He wore a blue uniform and spoke with a irritating voice. 

"Yeah. Lets just get this over with. We just have to find some little girl?" This guy took the lead. Obviously the leader as he walked with confident strides. That was till a part of the roof fell from a house making him jump. He was spooked.

The wooden houses creeked as wind blew threw the deserted town. Well, almost deserted. "Kuwabara," A red headed demon spoke, "Can you sense anything?"

They continued to walk, looking around carefully. "Yeah," The carrot top spoke, in other words, Kuwabara, "Theres a energy source in front of us. It's faint."

"That must be our kid. Let's go."

"Not so fast ningen." They stopped and looked around, it sounded as if the wind was speaking to them. "No one is touching that kid." 

"The hell we're not! She's coming with us!" Yusuke yelled out.

"You have no clue what you're dealing with." My soft voice spoke sending shivers down there spin. My voice, soft yet deadly, made me sound unpredictable, or so I heard.

"We'll I dont care what we're dealin with! Give us the girl so we can leave." Yusuke nodded his head to the side, Hiei and Kurama getting the idea raced off to get the girl.

I chuckled, "This is my territory. Back down and I won't have to dispose of you." A force field stopping the two youkai from getting away. Black electircity sparked out, attacking Kurama and Hiei, throwing them back.

"Why dont you come out and test that theroy!"Yusuke yelled out.

"I've been here the entire time." He turned around, his eyes wide. My cape was wraped around me, the light above me flickering as my dark black hair covered my face. Two glowing crimson eyes glaring into his own brown eyes.

"Whoa! I didn't even sense her!" Kuwabara back up along with Yusuke who held out his hand as a gun. Kurama and Hiei recovering quickly from the attack.

"Why do you want the girl?" I asked calmly as his spirit energy condensed at his finger in a small blue light.

"Just part of the job, and to illiminate any threat that _trys_ to stop us." The light continued to flicker, I remained unmoving.

"Are you going to shoot me?" The street lamp shattered, electric sparks and glass falling, illuminating my pale skin that hid behind black hair, "Detective."

"**Spirit Gun**!" A burst of blue light dug into the ground, destroying one of the biggest trees in the park across the street, the lamp falling to it's side, half of it gone-desinigrated.Yusuke was pushed back by the force, yet he held a satisfied smirk on his face. "Take that."

"Wow." He froze as I spoke on his side, "That could of hurt."

"What the hell! You were so, so close!" Yusuke got angered that he had missed at such a close range and jumped back, preparing another attack.

"It's time for you to leave." I grasped my Sais and raced towards the two, Kuwabara and Yusuke.Kuwabara stepped up with a energy sword. I raised an eyebrow before holding him back with ease. I hooked my leg behind his, knocking him on his back. "I have no time for you amatures." I used my right sais to block the fire demon's katana that tried hitting me from the back.

I grasped Kuwabara's shirt as Yusuke ran at me. He raised fist as I pushed back the demon with slight difficulty. He brought his fist down aiming for my head, yet I was gone, with Kuwabara still in my hold.

* * *

Growling, I threw the squirming ningen into a wall, the ceiling falling down on top of him, knocking him unconsious. 

I crept out from nearby alley way, tilting my head in curiousity as a far off figure, orYusuke, searched around for his friend. "Hn." I threw my cape back and headed off calmly towards the next building.

* * *

_'Fast'_ I thought as the fire demon brought down his katana. I used my arm as a shield as I used my other hand to grab a Sais. I braced for impact as he brought his feet up and kicked me back threw a borded up wall. 

Something hissed beside me, glowing golden eyes glaring at me. I snarled at her before jumping up and dodging Hiei's next attack that dug into the ground.

I quickly took out my other sais and held them above my head in a X form, holding Hiei back once again. I winced in pain as something wrapped around my waist. I stepped forward, pushing Hiei back as the girl in the corner growled, holding her head and screaming every once in a while.

I was loosing blood but not enough to keep me down. Looking at my waist I saw a vine, it's thorns digging into my stomach, not yet puncturing through my skin. I held in a scream as I was yanked back threw the wooden door. Glaring at Kurama, who held the vine tight in his hand, I sliced threw it, breaking my hold. Running down the next alley way, it was a dead end, yet I was gone once again.

* * *

Breathing hard the building came into view as did two figures. I quietly snuck up on the intruder, trying to control my breath. I brought my sais slowly up to his neck from behind him. 

"Touch her, and I kill your friend." Blood fell from my arm and on the floor in front of him. I smiled at the little girl in front of Yusuke.

She smiled with an innocent smile. Long blonde locks fell around her face, rosey red cheeks and bright green eyes. I hooked my arm around Yusuke's neck and slowly walked backwards.

"I'll be right back Shina. Just stay put."My voice sounded empty as I blended in with the shadows, Yusuke unwillingly following.

"Okay. Bye-Bye for now." Her delicate voice spoke as she sat back down, playing with the toys around her.

* * *

Yusuke stared at his friend under the debree yet could do nothing for him as my sais was still at his neck. 

"Now, leave this place." He quickly raced for his friend once my sais was removed, "Kuwabara! How could-" I was gone. Yusuke dug Kuwabara out of the debree and dragged him onto the street. Hiei and Kurama quickly at his side, following his spirit energy.

"He will be fine, just unconsious." Kurama had checked pulse. Yusuke pulled him over his shoulder, "Ahh, he's heavier than I thought."

They all stood and ran towards the little girl, "Let's try this again."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I dont think this is a great start.

Sorry for grammer or wording.


	2. Chapter 2

**_My Sacrifice_**

* * *

They barged in threw the doors, stopping at what they saw. The little girl continuing to play with her toys around her as her protector was being strangled in the air, something grasped around her throat. 

"You will go with them! Do not disappoint me." The woman was thrown back on the ground, sliding across the floor and stopping at the gangs feet. Hiei quickly reacted, his blade pointed at her neck. She growled at him before a pained expression hit her face. Her eyes soon to close.

"Who was that?" Kuwabara asked, looking around in the shadows.

"Lets not worry about that. Just get the girl and we'll leave this place." Yusuke said as Kurama ran up to the little girl that continued to play with her things. Yusuke flipped open his compact waiting for Koenma to respond.

"Hey. You look like your having fun." Kurama spoke, looking at the clean, un broken toys. He found it quite odd that this girl was the only seemingly clean and pure person along with her items in this whole town. The people, or demons that inhabited this area were quite, well psycho.

"I am." She smiled at Kurama, "You should join me." She held out a doll to him and he graciously took it.

"What is it Yusuke? Did you get the child?" Koenma asked, popping up on the compact's screen.

"Well, yeah. This one chick. She was like protecting her and well. Should we bring her or leave her, or like dispose of her." Yusuke asked moving the screen so Koenma could see the woman on the floor.

"Hmm. Bring her. She could prove useful." Koenma signed off as Yusuke shut the lid.

"You heard her Hiei. Bring her." Yusuke smirked at Hiei who mumbled profanities at having to carry the woman who tried to kill them all, really just to carrying the woman.

Kurama walked up holding the little girl and most of her toys in his arms as she latched onto his neck, her head laying in the crease of his neck. Yusuke carried Kuwabara who still laid on his back unconscious and Hiei grabbed the woman, carrying her bridal style.

"Lets go. The portal is outside."

* * *

"Ugh. Where...Where am I?" I mumbled as my hand found it's way to my head. My head hurt and I couldn't quite remember what had just happened. I slowly picked my body up; my eyes had yet to open. The pounding within my skull caught all my attention and I hadn't noticed the girl walking into the room carrying some clean clothes in her arms. 

"Excuse me." Her voice was soft and flowed to my ears. My eyes snapped open, crimson eyes meeting crimson eyes. I was slightly taken back by her gentle disposition yet it didnt show, my face stayed blank. She smiled at me and motioned towards the clothes she held. I took no glance, watching her every move as if she were prey. I was defenseless and I didnt know who this woman was. She could be deadly for all I knew, but something about her told me she wasn't.

"I'll just place them here. You should probably change, and we would like it if you came downstairs when you are finished to eat breakfast." Never had I encountered a woman this kind to a total stranger, to me, I didnt know what to say so I kept quiet. I watched as she placed the clothes at the end of the bed.

She bowed at me and made her way to the door. I was taken back as I watched her purposely hit herself on the head and made this weird face. "I almost forgot. My name is Yukina. Pleasure to meet you." She flashed me another smile before walking out the door.

I growled once the door was shut, unable to make anything of this woman or of my new surroundings. I swung my legs over the bed and quietly walked towards the clothes, picking them up and heading into what I figured was the bathroom. I slowly stripped of my clothes and looked into the mirror, completely nude. Some bandages were wrapped around my upper right arm and around my left wrist and hand. I also had one wrapped around my left thigh a slight red tint to them all.

I looked a mess. My hair in tangles, eyes glazed over, yet I didnt care. I wasn't trying to impress anyone. Shaking off any more thoughts I quickly washed and changed into the clothes which consisted of some slightly baggy black jeans and a studded belt to hold the m up, thank goodness, and a white tank top. I had already slipped on my undergarments.

My long silky black hair flowed behind me as I cautiously walked out of the room, weaponless. As I made it to the stairs, something clicked. "Shina..."

I growled and quickly made my way down the rest of the stairs. The people sitting at the table all stopped talking and eating to look at me. There were unfamiliar faces yet I just growled, anger blazing in my eyes.

"Where is she!" Venom laced with my words as my eyes darted from one person to another, I felt pain wrapping around my arms yet paid no heed.

"Please calm down. She is safe. She's in this room, let me show you." It was the red head from before. My head snapped in his direction. I glared at him but held no objection to not follow. Slowly, obviously not to startle me, he moved towards another hall. I had yet to move but I slowly walked towards him, careful of the others.

He opened a door that had a pink bow attached to the front. "Shina." I called her out, staring right into the emerald eyes in front of me as I made my way into the room.

"Kyoko!" I felt a sudden warmth around my legs and looked down. My 'imouto' was safe. I patted her on the head, my fingers intertwining with her long blonde locks. "You had a long sleep this time."

I glanced at Kurama who shut the door, "Yeah...I did."

* * *

"Glad that you could join us for breakfast." The girl Yukina said as she handed me a plate. 

"Hn. Arigato." I took the plate and set it down on the table in front of me. I grabbed the toast, placing the eggs on top and finished it rather quickly as I did with the orange juice placed in front of me. It was rather distasteful. Ningen food didn't appeal to me yet my stomach disagreed, as it would digest any food at the moment, I didn't care to think if it was poisoned. If they wanted to kill me, I'd be dead. Who knew how long I'd been out. Besides, they would seem slightly more creative than death by poison.

"Soo. What's your name? If you don't mind me asking." A overly cheerful reaper asked me.

"Not that it's any of your concern." I glared at her, imagining her bright blue hair in flames, "It's Kyoko."

"Doesn't that mean beautiful or beauty?" She spoke again, ignoring the glare she was receiving from me.

"I don't know, I really could give a rats ass what it means." I growled lowly. "Why am I here and what do you want from me?" I asked viciously at there stupidity.

"Well actually. You are harmless right now." The red head spoke again, "So Koenma thought it would be a good idea to meet one another once you got up so you wouldn't be ambushed with information all of the sudden."

"Yeah! So you can't throw people into walls anymore!" It was the idiot, he made no sense. I didn't even need to look at the hideous creature to recognize the voice.

"Yes well. Those bracelets you have yet to notice are etched with sealants. Your Spirit Energy is trapped within you as long as you wear those and you cannot pull them off. Only the person who put them on you can. You are as normal as a human right now." I took that information rather well, at least they weren't the complete idiots I thought them to be.

"So." I looked at them all, "Who put these on me?"

* * *

"Im glad you all made it down here. I am sure the boys forgot to introduce themselves so Kyoko, this is the Rekai Tentai." Koenma gestured to the four men in the room. 

"I'm supposed to care?" My voice was dull, no emotion was shown on my face, nothing interested me here.

"Yes well, this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei." I watched as he pointed to each man in turn, my eyes locking with the last one. I glared at him, "My energy may be locked _inside _me, but I can still create barriers. Back off."

Koenma coughed grabbing everyone's attention, stopping the fight about to breakout. "Kyoko. You will be living in Master Genkai's temple."

"What gives you the right to tell me?" I growled, not like having a baby ordering me around.

"The fact that it's either this or execution. So, you will be living at Genkai's, end of discussion."

"_With_ Shina." I added making no room for objection.

"With Shina." He added, "You will be training with her and soon go on some missions with the gang."

Silence."Well, now that thats settled. "Get going."

* * *

"She doesn't seem too dangerous." 

"Now at least."

"Yes well, she will prove useful. That exam she had told us that she was part shadow demon and part fire demon. Lets just see what she can do."

The gang walked out of the room in Genkai's temple and outside where they left Genkai, Kyoko and Shina.

"Shina needs no training." I growled stepping in front of the girl who sat on the porch, swinging her legs off the edge, "She's just a child. I will protect her."

"Kyoko has always protected me." Shina spoke absent minded as she looked at two butterflies flying around her head.

I glanced back at her but continued to glare at the old woman in front of me.

"What if you're not there to protect her." Genkai tried again.

"I will _always_ be there." I spoke, anger lacing my words as she pushed my patience.

"Like you were for her when the spirit detectives took her." Genkai was stubborn and I didn't like it, "Luckily it was _only_ the Rekai Tentai."

"Thats a different matter. You wouldn't understand." I felt pain engulfing my wrists as the bracelets held my power in once again. If it wasn't for them the old nuisance would be dead, laying a pool of her crimson blood, begging for her life with her last breath.

I smirked at the image in my head. "Alright than. She won't be trained. She won't be able to defend herself and may die. Her blood will be on your hands."

"You have no clue what your talking about old hag." I looked back at Shina, a butterfly landed on her nose, flapping its wings slowly, "You have no idea what she is capable of."

* * *

**Please Review! Makes me write fasterrr! Helpful criticism welcome.**


End file.
